


Terrified

by Pugmom1969



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: kidnapped, raped, beaten and then sent into the unknown - short story that I may continue
Kudos: 1





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. The names, characters, places, and incidents are either products of the author's imagination or have been used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, actual events, locales, or organizations is entirely coincidental.

There was an incessant buzzing in her head that was slowly driving Ava mad. The overhead lights flared, flickered and died, spearing her eyes, blinding her temporarily. She felt realization dawn on her, oozing like molasses into her tired brain, that she did not belong here in this cold smelly room that reeked of blood and fear, pain and sex. Her limbs felt numb, achy, yet blazed with fire at the slightest movement.

Even breathing hurt and she grew concerned at the breathy wheezing gasping sounds that dropped jaggedly from her cracked and bloodied lips; then another flash of light and all concern drained away as whiteness filled her vision and then all went dark.

The blessed ignorance did not last as her failing body was manhandled roughly and cold water thrown carelessly over her shaking form. Pain bloomed to roll through her small frame, scattering all thought and reason from her. Helpless – like an animal trapped – she thrashed and howled, though weakly.

Dimly voices registered, and Ava thought she recognized a voice or a cruel laugh. Rough, steel-like vices clamped down on her broken body and she felt even through the agony she suffered the sharp jab of a needle in her arm. Fire roared through her veins, twisting the existing pain, ratcheting it to unbearable levels. Her throat tore from the force of her screams, feeling like splintered glass had been wedged into her suffering esophagus. She blacked out again, pleading silently to an uncaring universe to never wake again.

***

When conscious thought reclaimed her, Ava did not recognize where she was. She knew she no longer resided in that frigid, slimy pit of rape and pain and despair, but she could not identify this new location. Her body still ached, her eyes gummy from the tears wrenched from her, and her mind was still fuzzy from her ordeal.

She blinked rapidly, wanting to clear some of the grime from her eyes, to at least be able to see what was happening around her. Arms, legs, ribs flared with pain when she tried to shift position, warning her not to move even minutely.

Grey stone filled her vision as it cleared slightly and Ava thought she saw hieroglyphics embedded in the rough ridges near where she lay. Her breathing was labored, coming in swift gasps, dust tickled her nose, she tried, oh she tried to stifle the sneeze, but failed. Her overtaxed body seized and her vision began to grey once more.

Then she heard, faintly at first, hard footsteps pounding towards her; the stress, the pain, and the helplessness she felt overwhelmed her and Ava’s shattered body tried to tense in the fear of more harm to come. However, the pain crested over her and she blacked out once more, but not before hearing a deep rumbling voice spit out, “Shit.”

End


End file.
